CLASICAMENTE FAMILIAR VII
by elenahedgehog
Summary: una familia es como un rompecabezas, hecha de piezas que embonan una con otra... bueno si una pieza no embona solo debes buscar eel lugar donde quede bien... el lugar donde pertenesca... seguimos lo historia de pyrus en su nueva vida... pero este ya no es el protagonista de esta historia... un nuevo protegonista llego y veremos como sus vidas cambian...


Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 2.**

 **Chapter 1. UN ALMA RASGADA DUELE MAS QUE UN CRANEO ROTO**

UNIVERSE (UNDER?)

La pequeña criatura corría lo mejor que podía…los pasos y gritos de sus perseguidores eran el menor de sus miedos… no su mayor miedo era cuando esos gritos llegaran a oídos de quien el tan solo oír su nombre le provocaba un terror absoluto…

Casi llegaba a las cuevas de hielo cerca de las ruinas… tal vez si llegaba podría esconderse lo suficiente para reponer un poco sus energías… las necesitaría… sin importar lo peor que estos sujetos le hicieran, nada será peor que lo que su dueño le haría… si hace muchos años fueron hermanos, después camaradas, sirviente y ahora su esclavo, su perro…

"YA VERAS PEQUEÑA ALIMAÑA VEN ACA" dijo uno alcanzándolo, él era usualmente bueno escapando y ahuyentando a sus perseguidores pero, su "BOSS" le había propinado una paliza después de haber llegado tarde la noche anterior… cosa que olvido que el mismo le dijo que debía quedarse el torno nocturno haciendo guardia por haberse dormido el día anterior en su puesto…

El pobre cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y todos se congelaron en terror y pánico al escuchar un grito en el bosque "SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNSSS DONDE ESTAS GUSANO MISERABLE CUANDO TE PONGA MIS MANOS ENCIMA DESEARAS QUE TE MATE EN EL ACTO" dijo el BOSS…

Cuando ojos rojos se posaron sobre el, sans empezó a correr, los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte… huesos rojos y blancos cayeron sobre ellos convirtiéndolos en brochetas antes de volverse polvo en el viento…

Se vio contra una pared de roca que iba a hacer su voz venia hacia el… no…nooo… no mas no más… "hehhhehhheheheheHEHEHEHEHE" invoco un hueso y saco su alma y la coloco en el suelo frio "SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNS" el voz lo miro "hehehe estoy cumpliendo tu deseo BOSS ya no seré mas una molestia para ti, ambos obtendremos lo que queremos, tú ya no tendrás esta vil sanguijuela por hermano y yo por fin tendré lo que siempre soñé…. Libertad" dijo y clavo el hueso en el alma…

El BOSS lo miro solo con cara de perplejidad… "hehehe… adiós… PAPYRUS" dijo sans y de pronto una luz cegadora apareció, cuando el Boss abrió los ojos solo miro en el suelo la chaqueta destartalada de sans y un montón de polvo… el Boss le clavo un hueso a la chaqueta y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás solo se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir caminando…

Sans sentía una pesadez y un cansancio horrible… se miró rodeado de oscuridad… ¿dónde estaba?...

"¿dónde estoy?"

"howdy soy flowey…"

Dijo una voz, sans se vio de rodillas y enfrente de él había unos botones dorados y en un parche de luz vio a una flor amarilla con cara…

"¿oh? Hola amiguito" dijo sans, sans conocía a esta flor, ella era buena, solía traerle algunas sobras de pay que traía de las ruinas, eran horribles pero eran mejor que nada… también solía traerle alguno que otro caramelo e ítems que encontraba por ahí… Cosa que sans agradecía.

"¿dónde estoy?" "en el punto de inicio" dijo flowey

"¿estoy muerto?" "aun no" dijo flowey

"¿vas a matarme?" "no" dijo flowey

"lastima, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo mismo de nuevo" dijo sans

Invocando un hueso pero flowey toma con una vaina su mano…

"sans si pudieras ir a cualquier lugar, ¿a donde seria?" dijo flowey mirándolo, sans lo pensó, una vez se transportó a un mundo donde un papyrus extraño lo cuido por un tiempo pero sans vio que solo lo hacía porque él había perdido a su sans, el realmente pensó que le importaba… hehehe… tonto de el… entonces un día apareció su sans salido desde el sótano, diciendo que se transportó a un lugar donde había otros como ellos y que el sans de ese mundo amablemente lo ayudo a volver, cuidando de él y se divirtió mucho jugando con el otro pappy de ese mundo hasta que la máquina que lo ayudaría a volver se cargara de energía para mandarlo a casa…

Ambos se sentaron a platicar como si nada en el mundo importara más… sans se sintió un peso extra y en instantes se vio de nuevo en su hogar… sans no quería volver a ese mundo… no quería ser un reemplazo… "quisiera ir a un lugar donde mi presencia no fuese solo un alivio temporal para alguien… oh un estorbo… ya tengo eso aquí… quisiera he…" dijo mirando hacia arriba.

"que sans dime, que es lo que más deseas" dijo flowey con una sonrisa algo tétrica y emocionada…

"es algo tonto, quisiera volver… volver a sentirme parte de una familia sabes… el Boss solía ser mejor antes, cuando era pequeño, pero cuando se volvió parte de los centinelas fue cuando todo se vino abajo" dijo sans llorando…

Flowey lo abrazo, "sabes sans tengo algo que podría ayudarte" dijo sacando un caramelo rojo con algo negro en el "¿un caramelo?" dijo sans.

"si comes este caramelo serás capaz de tener la determinación para cumplir el más grande deseo que tu alma desee" dijo dándoselo.

Sans lo pensó "¿qué quieres a cambio?"

Flowey le sonrió sinceramente y con una sonrisa triste "que seas feliz, y que jamás vuelvas a este lugar maldito, hace mucho no pude salvar a mi mejor amigo de este infierno, pero por lo menos ahora soy capaz de salvar a uno, adiós sans espero jamás volverte a ver… al menos no aquí" dijo flowey desapareciendo del lugar…

Sans miro el caramelo… "bueno si esta envenenado y me mata será mejor que nada…" dijo comiéndoselo… un dolor inconcebible recorrió su cuerpo… el recordaba este tipo de dolor… era determinación… ese caramelo era determinación condensada…

"solo…deseo… volverme a sentir… parte de una familia…"

WUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una luz cubrió a sans y la voz de flowey se escuchó riendo… " hihihi feliz nueva vida mi mejor amigo sans"

O0o0

O0o0

NEW CODE DETECTED NEW CODE DETECTED

INSERT DESTINATION: ¿'?

HOME WORLD: UNDERFELL

DESTINATION: UNDERTALE

CODE ACCEPTED…

Being in a new world fills you with determination… good luck…


End file.
